1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic waste disposal system including fermentation process (hereinafter referred to as organic waste disposal system) for automating a continuous disposal of organic wastes, which operates from the introduction of organic wastes to carrying out of the disposed organic wastes.
2. Prior Art
A fermenting apparatus, having a fermentor, agitating blades and heater respectively housed in the fermentor, has been conventionally used for disposing of organic wastes such as garbage, sludge, animal residue, etc.
However, such a fermenting apparatus has the following drawbacks.
Since the organic wastes to be introduced into the fermenting apparatus contains solid material therein, fermenting efficiency is very low and inner malodorous gas is leaked outside when an introduction door is opened, thereby deteriorating working environment. Furthermore, although the disposed wastes are taken out by an exhaust port when reversely rotating the agitating blades, particles are liable to be diffused outside the apparatus since the disposed wastes are dried and changed into fine particles in the fermentor, which also deteriorates the working environment. Still furthermore, it is only possible to perform a batch disposal, namely, dispose of a given amount of wastes, but impossible to continuously dispose of the wastes.